Dirty Girl
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Our first collaboration.. We hope that you like. SMUT... Catherine/Calleigh/Wendy with a little bit of Greg tehehe!


**Well peeps... this is our first ever collaboration... eeeeeek... big eeeek... indeed haha!**

**Now we have stolen Calleigh again LMFAO... But dont be worried... Its all good haha...**

**Now just realise that (Cath88) is on STRONG painkillers after having her tooth pulled the other day, so nothing is making much sense. But its all good LMFAO...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us... But... there is a mission on!!! Cath88 is moving and going to find out where they are... haha!**

**Hope you enjoy... and we're pretty sure this is like something you've never read before :D haha**

* * *

Calleigh and Catherine were naked and passionately kissing on Wendy's bed when the door flew open and Wendy stumbled in. She stopped and looked at the two.

"Were you two kissing?" She slurred. Before Calleigh or Catherine could respond the song blaring from downstairs changed to "I Kissed a Girl". Wendy made a funny face.

"I've never kissed a girl." She smiled. Catherine and Calleigh could see Wendy was quite drunk.

"She is hot." Calleigh whispered to Catherine.

"But she's MY employee." Catherine whispered back. Calleigh ignored Catherine and got out of bed. She walked up to Wendy, got on her toes and Calleigh pressed her lips against Wendy's. Slowly, she slipped her tongue in Wendy's mouth.

"Woah, woah, I'm not that drunk." Wendy slurred. Calleigh looked at her and bit her bottom lip. Wendy's brown eyes plunged into Calleigh's. Slowly, Wendy's hand moved to the back of Calleigh's neck and she pulled her towards her again. Wendy kissed Calleigh passionately. Wendy's tongue entered Calleigh's mouth and moved around. Calleigh gently moaned, making Catherine feel a pang of jealousy. The redhead got up and pulled the pair to the bed. Calleigh pushed Wendy down on the bed. This time Catherine ignored the fact that Wendy was her employee and decided to get in on the action. She moved her hand up Wendy's back and undid her tiny costume top. Wendy did nothing to stop them; she just lay there, almost as if she was curious to see what would happen. Calleigh pulled on Wendy's top, taking it off. Her breasts fell loose. Calleigh took one in her hand while still kissing Wendy's lips. Catherine on the other hand, began kissing Wendy's other breast. Wendy moaned lightly. Then slowly, Catherine shifted her kisses from Wendy's breast to her stomach.

"Where's she going?" Wendy asked Calleigh.

"Relax," Calleigh reassured Wendy before kissing her again and fondling her breasts. Catherine positioned herself between Wendy's legs, moved aside her costume and pulled off her thong. Like she had for Calleigh, Catherine placed her fingers inside Wendy. Calleigh felt Wendy gasp through their kisses. Catherine took a few seconds to find Wendy's g-spot and she softly started stroking it. As Wendy started moaning of pleasure, she also started moving. Calleigh placed a hand over Wendy's stomach and stopped her from moving, allowing Catherine more freedom to move.

"Hard…der." Wendy moaned, ignoring the fact that it was a woman pleasuring her and not a man. She was clenching on to Calleigh's arms, while Calleigh leaned over Wendy gently kissing her breasts and sucking on them to maximize pleasure. Catherine started moving her fingers slightly faster and pushing harder on Wendy's g-spot. Wendy was just moaning and squirming underneath Calleigh.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Fuck!" She was quietly moaning. It was most definitely pleasuring her. Wendy's nails suddenly dug into Calleigh's arms. Catherine felt Wendy's muscles clench as well.

"Come Wendy, come to me." Calleigh whispered in Wendy's ear. Wendy's stomach started rising as she arched her back. Catherine's fingers were working her magic on Wendy. All of a sudden, Wendy threw her head back and gasped for air as her orgasm rocked her body.

"Woah." Catherine said quietly as Wendy finished. She removed her fingers from Wendy and looked at her DNA tech, laying on her back gasping for air. Catherine gently placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder and gave her a passionate kiss. Calleigh knew Catherine would be a little tired, but Wendy was not the only one getting action tonight. Calleigh put her full weight against Catherine and the two fell onto the bed next to Wendy. Calleigh's tongue was moving wildly in her mouth and Catherine knew where the blonde was going next.

"Fuck me." Catherine ordered her. Calleigh smiled and slid both hands down Catherine's sides, stopping only to squeeze her breasts. Once her hands were firmly on Catherine's hips, Calleigh slid her tongue in the redhead. Catherine gasped, it was a familiar move, but the sensation always made her gasp. Calleigh's tongue moved over her g-spot and Catherine started moaning. Besides her, Wendy propped herself up and looked at what the two were doing. It took her a moment to realise what was happening. Her supervisor was moaning, while the new girl was between her legs. Despite trying to look away, Wendy was drawn and felt amazingly turned on by the scene going on next to her. Not wanting to disturb the two, Wendy slipped a hand down her stomach until she reached her spot. Ignoring the fact that she had an audience, Wendy slipped two fingers inside herself. She closed her eyes and listened to Catherine moaning besides her. Wendy found the right spot and started stroking her g-spot. She opened her eyes again and watched the two women fucking.

This was just too hot for Wendy; she roughened her touch on herself and started moaning with her supervisor. Catherine looked besides her and noticed what her audience was doing. She let go of Calleigh's hair and began fondling Wendy's breasts. The brunette let out a moan at the same time as Catherine. Between Catherine's legs, Calleigh was still moving her tongue. Her movements sped up and Catherine began moaning louder. Wendy seemed to get off on the sounds and started moaning louder herself. A light giggled escaped Calleigh's throat making her lips and tongue vibrate slightly against Catherine's skin. Wendy's fingers slid deeper into her as Catherine's hand clutched her breast. Again, Wendy thrust into herself and watched as Calleigh's head lightly moved between Catherine's legs. Finally, the redhead let out a final gasp as her entire body trembled. Calleigh moved up the bed, placed her nose against Catherine's stomach and kissed it gently. Besides them, Wendy was still moving her fingers and lightly gasping. Calleigh pushed Wendy to lay down and pulled her hand out. Calleigh ran both hands down from Wendy's collarbone, over her breasts, on her stomach and between her legs. The brunette was still wet from her previous experience. Calleigh slid down Wendy's body, allowing her hair to gently trail on the brunette that trembled and then slowly slid her tongue inside her.

"Oh FUCK!" Wendy yelled grabbing Catherine's hand as Calleigh began moving her tongue. Wendy wasn't gasping as much as she was yelling of ecstasy. Catherine fondled Wendy's breasts to maximize the pleasure. The tip of Calleigh's tongue ran repeatedly over Wendy's g-spot. Catherine watched as Wendy's mouth opened wide and then another loud scream came out of her throat. Wendy's hand grabbed a handful of Calleigh's soft hair as her body began to react. Catherine wrapped her lips around Wendy's breast and sucked on it as Calleigh worked harder to finish the job. Wendy started trembling, again her lips parted but no sounds came out.

"Harder, Calleigh." Catherine said to the blond. Wendy's hand clutched Catherine's arm as Calleigh obeyed. Wendy's body was trembling, almost violently, her lips parted on more time and a true scream of ecstasy rang out in the room as the orgasm shook her body. Calleigh's tongue was enveloped by Wendy's wetness. The blonde slid her tongue out and flicked Wendy's clit a few times before gently kissing her stomach, Calleigh's signature move. Wendy pulled Calleigh to her chest as she took a deep breath.

* * *

From a crack in the door, Greg watched the scene unfold, He felt the blood rush to his cock. and trying to avoid any akwardness, he looked around and saw he was in privacy. He slid a hand under the sheet he had used for a costume and wrapped it around his erection as the 3 women continued to touch each other. The moans that they were coming from their mouths seemed to be egging Greg on as he began to stroke himself in slow movements, he was holding in his own groans back. He began to move his hand a little faster up and down his shaft, thats when he heard Catherine tell Calleigh to move harder, and Wendy began to orgasm, he could see her trembling. He couldn't hold it any longer and he began pumping his cock faster, and he groaned.

Wendy took a deep breath and looked up from where she was watching Calleigh on her chest. She spotted Greg in a rather awkward position, leaning against the doorway looking through a crack in the door. She tapped Calleigh on the shoulder and pointed towards the door, and Catherine spotted what they were looking at she raised her head too, Calleigh sat up and Wendy got up and moved towards the door, opening it wider, as Calleigh and Catherine moved towards each other on the bed. Greg had the deer caught in the headlights look across his face at being caught, his hand was still on his cock. Wendy grabbed hold of his hand accidentally touching his member, and yanked him into room, pushing him onto the bed and kicking the door closed behind her.

"Look who came to join the party" She smiled, as she stalked towards the bed.

* * *

**Leave us a lovely review please...**

**Would really appreciate hearing what you guys think about our stories... and we promise to get back to you all**

**Honor & Kate**


End file.
